


It's a Dad Man's Party

by hugh_jassmann



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: ? maybe its an open relationship, Body Paint, Cheating, Edible Body Paint, Kissing, M/M, its a party!, its up to you, semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugh_jassmann/pseuds/hugh_jassmann
Summary: the hot dads of The Arcana canoodle during the Masqueradethis fandom is severely lacking any content with Salim and/or Namar, we should get on thatmy good friend jellyfiggles contributed about a paragraph and a half to this fic, and i cant thank him enough for his creative input! ily jewwy





	It's a Dad Man's Party

“I wonder what this room is....”  
Salim Alnazar wandered around the Vesuvian palace, taking in the first peaceful masquerade since the events of the previous year. 

He strode languidly through the halls, a glass of sweet white wine in his hand. It had been a long long time since he was last able to enjoy a masquerade, and he took every chance he could get to fully enjoy this one. Each room he passed was more exciting and intriguing as the last, and with Aisha and Nadia talking by the fountain, Salim was free to roam to his heart’s content.

And when he came across a darkened room with softly glowing lights, his curiosity got the better of him and he went inside. 

In the room, he found small canisters of glowing paint, and people with said paint on their fingers, painting with said paint on the bodies of their partners. Some trailed the paint down their own bodies, their partner licking it all off.  
Salim blushed hard, it felt like he was somewhere he wasn’t supposed to be, seeing something he wasn’t supposed to see... it seemed like an awfully private affair to be going on in such a public area. 

He quietly cleared his throat and turned to leave, but startled some wine out of his glass when a warm, friendly hand clapped him on the shoulder.

“Salim!” The loud and jolly voice matched the feeling of the hand on Salim’s shoulder, and he turned to look at the person who greeted him. 

“Namar?” Salim stared at him for a second before smiling. “Namar Satrinava?” 

“The same!” He gave Salim a friendly hug, smudging some paint onto him by accident. “I was not expecting to see you in this room!”

Namar was already adorned with many small paintings on his face and arms, and any exposed skin had at least a fingerprint on it. Salim shrugged and ran a hand through his hair.

“I stumbled across it while exploring the palace...” he couldn’t tear his eyes off the glowing heart painted on Namar’s chest. “I was actually just about to leave... ah, it seems as if I shouldn’t be here.”

Namar only laughed and put his hand on Salim’s shoulder. “Nonsense! Every room in this palace is open to everyone!” His friendly smile turned into a sly grin. “If you like... I can show you around this one..” He smudged some orange paint on Salim’s cheek.

Salim blushed almost as brightly as the glow of the paint. “I’m not sure, Namar... there are still a lot of rooms I haven’t been to yet... I haven’t even seen that bubble room that everyone has been talking about...” he nervously sipped his wine. Namar just grinned and rolled his eyes.

“Come on, Salim! You have all night to explore! Come, let’s go!” He grabbed him excitedly by the wrist and dragged him to a more secluded corner of the room. Salim sighed and downed the rest of his wine, placing the empty glass on a nearby table as he was dragged. 

Namar pulled him to a corner with pillows and blankets on the floor, and little pots of the glowing paint scattered around. He sat down on the pile of blankets and patted the spot next to him, beckoning his friend to join. Salim carefully sat down, careful not to spill any paint on the pillows.

Namar picked up a pot and dipped his fingers in the paint. It was a brightly glowing blue, and it illuminated the immediate area around his hand. He gently took Salim’s arm and drew a smiley face on it. He smiled and gestured to his artwork. “It’s edible!” He chimed, popping his fingers in his mouth and sucking the paint off. 

Salim looked at him for a moment before bringing his arm up to lick off the art. He hummed his approval at the sweet taste of vanilla. “Nadia outdid herself.”

Namar beamed proudly. “She did!” With a chuckle, he dipped a finger in the paint again and poked Salim on the nose. Salim couldn’t help but laugh as well, and he sniffed as the dripping paint tickled his nose and dripped onto his lip. He poked his tongue out to lick it off, but was stopped by a warm, paint-covered hand on his shoulder. 

“Oh... allow me..” Namar’s voice went deep and husky, and it sent a shiver through Salim’s body, a shiver that intensified when Namar gently swiped his thumb over Salim’s lip and rid it of the paint. He popped his thumb in his mouth and licked the paint off, never breaking eye contact with Salim. He pulled the digit out of his mouth and grinned at Salim’s stunned expression. 

Salim stammered, his face bright red even in the dark of the room. 

“I missed a spot.” Namar interjected the magician’s stuttering words, and he leaned in and kissed him gently. Salim’s eyes fluttered shut as he was kissed, and he sighed through his nose. Namar prodded with his tongue at Salim’s closed lips, coaxing them open to deepen the kiss.

Namar pulled away, now with his own flush forming on his cheeks. “Perhaps... you would like to taste some of the other flavors?”

Salim looked around quickly, his tongue darted out to lick at his tingling lips. He nodded quickly, grateful that Namar brought them to a more secluded space in the room. If anyone saw them... his attention was brought back to Namar as he pulled his arms out of his sleeves and slid the top half of his costume down to reveal his chest. He lied back on the blankets, picking up a nearby jar of green paint. Salim’s eyes closely followed Namar’s finger as it dipped in the paint and rendered a circle on his chest, right on his sternum. He put a little more on his collarbones and licked the remainder off his fingers, exposing himself for Salim. “Ooh.. this one is minty..” 

Salim leaned down and cleared his throat before gently licking the paint off of the other man’s collarbone. His tongue laved over the warm skin, and he breathed out hard at the taste of mint mingled with the other man’s scent. All the tastes and smells, Namar’s clothing and body was heavily laden with the scent of incense, it made Salim’s head spin. 

Namar sighed happily as Salim worked, and his hand, the one clean of any paint, tangled into the other man's hair and tightened a little when something cool and slick was smeared over his left nipple. He looked down to find Salim decorating his chest with the color, following the paint with his mouth, eyes locked onto his as he grinned around the nipple before sucking. Namar grinned back and let out a soft moan. Salim swirled his tongue around the bud and lightly scraped at the skin with his teeth, licking up all the minty paint he could as he spread more on and around Namar’s other nipple. 

Namar reached his hands up to push Salim’s top off his shoulders, thankful he wore loose closing that could be so easily removed. He gripped Salim’s shoulders and spun them both around so he was on top, Namar straddling his friend’s legs in a very unsubtle way. Salim moaned low in his throat as Namar now returned the favor, tracing one nipple and then the other with the paint and then down to his navel. The man's long braid tickled him as he ducked his head, mouthing and sucking at his skin, following the trail down to the sparse dark hairs that led to places that probably shouldn't have been exposed in that glorious room, and lavished with paint and a hot tongue, but nevertheless Salim found himself whining.

Namar laughed lowly at his friend’s little whines and didn’t stop his teasing kisses, lower still, licking up all the paint his fingers trailed before his mouth. Salim gasped as his friend nipped at the sensitive skin on his stomach, and shivered from his head to his toes. Namar busied himself, dipping his fingers in some orange paint that he could only guess tasted like the citrus fruit, and put a dab of it on his tongue. He went back to kiss Salim again, both of them moaning quietly at the flavor of oranges on each other’s mouths, and slowly, ever so slowly, Namar kissed his way back down Salim’s body, licking up any traces of paint left behind. He lingered slightly as his waist, his smooth, bejeweled hands and fingers sliding down Salim’s equally smooth skin.

Suddenly, seemingly as a remark to his slowness, he quickly pulled away from the other man, and sat up on his haunches hovering over Salim’s tensed up legs. He gracefully stood up and, with a smirk that fit his face so well, offered his hand to the man on the floor. “Come,” he said, flicking his hand quickly towards himself. “Stand.”

Salim stood slowly on fawn’s legs, taking Namar’s hand to steady himself. He could still taste the bright flavor of the orange paint on his tongue. “Wh-what..” he asked, head still swimming in sensations.

“You were right, there are many other rooms at this party...” Namar hooked his arm around Salim’s. “This isn’t the only fun one.” Salim was not looking, though he could hear the grin on Namar’s face. 

“Perhaps you would like to... explore with me?” 

Salim looked at him incredulously, but he grinned back and nodded. 

“If any of them are even half as fun as this one, I think I would enjoy that.”

And the two men set off, arm in arm, faces and chests still decorated with paint, but even then they weren’t standing out in the Masquerade’s crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really good at titles guys


End file.
